


The Morning After

by laceymcbain



Series: Shadows & Stone: Smallville Stories [3]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has an unpleasant surprise waiting for him at the mansion.</p><p>Part 2 of 6 (complete) in what is affectionately known as "The Green Pigs and Ham" story arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Clark brought his super-speed run to a stop just outside the gates of the mansion. He still had an hour before school started, more than enough time to wake Lex up and remind him exactly how good their relationship was. In the light of day, Clark realized he'd acted jealous and immature about Bruce, who really did seem like an okay guy--a little weird, but he seemed to care about Lex. And Lex had said there was nothing going on. He wanted to trust Lex, wanted to believe that when Lex said it was history, he meant it. No, he had to trust Lex, or this relationship would never last, and Clark couldn't imagine a life that didn't include Lex. They would find a way to make it work. They had to.

Clark scanned the stone walls, letting his x-ray vision push through layer upon layer before settling on Lex's sleeping form. His eyes flickered over the familiar shape, not at all disturbed that he could recognize Lex's skeleton from half a mile away. It was a surprisingly useful skill given the kinds of things that tended to happen in Smallville, the attention that Lex seemed to attract from Smallville's unfriendly elements.

Clark's eyes adjusted, and he realized Lex wasn't alone. A second form was curled around him on the bed, one arm wrapped comfortably around his waist, the other tucked under Lex's neck. Clark was moving again before the name of the second man had even registered in his brain. Bruce.

Before Clark had time to think, he was pushing open the door to Lex's bedroom.

***

Bruce was awake and glaring as Clark pushed through the door. He saw Bruce raise a hand, motioning him to be quiet. He choked down his anger and stared. Lex was still asleep. Clark didn't think Lex had slept that deeply in a long time; usually the least little thing would wake him. Not that Clark had ever spent the night at the mansion, except for that first time, but even when they'd dozed together, curled on the couch or a few lazy afternoons on this bed, Clark had usually woken to find Lex smiling at him.

Lex didn't stir as Bruce carefully extricated his arm from under Lex's neck, and shifted off the bed. He pulled the covers up around Lex's shoulder with a tenderness that was in conflict with his angry expression. He strode to the door, shoved Clark backwards into the hallway, and shut the door behind them without making a sound.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce whispered, stalking to the end of the hall, well out of earshot of Lex's bedroom.

"What the hell am _I_ doing? You're in bed with my boyfriend, and you have the nerve to ask me--" Clark sputtered. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Unless you're blind as well as stupid, you can see that nothing happened. We're both still dressed," Bruce said. Clark blinked. Yeah, he'd noticed that, but it hadn't really registered. Bruce was wearing the same dark clothes from the night before, although decidedly more rumpled.

"That's not the point," Clark whispered. "You have no right."

Bruce leaned in close to him and glowered. "I have every right. I've known him for practically longer than you've been alive. He needed to sleep--without dreams or worries or anything else. He doesn't sleep, you know."

Clark didn't know, but he suspected that he should have. Lex seemed to run on caffeine and alcohol. The number of times he'd seen Lex eat real food was something Clark could count on his fingers. And no matter how many times he'd dropped by the mansion--early or late--he'd never actually found Lex sleeping or in bed or even undressed. He seemed to be in a constant state of readiness, always working, never resting. It was as if Lex never took off his clothes--although Clark knew otherwise. It seemed more likely that Lex was born clothed, and that naked was somehow an anomalous state for him. Clark decided he needed to start paying more attention to Lex's habits.

"Clark, I can appreciate your position--"

"Can you really?" Clark's voice was too loud and it cracked just a little. He didn't want to hear about their past, their history. He wasn't sure if he had any right to be angry, and somehow that made everything worse.

Bruce looked at him sympathetically. "Yes, I can. Lex has that effect on people."

Clark stopped, his heart in his throat. He didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't used to having to compete with anyone for Lex. Or explain himself either. Bruce made him feel as if he was accountable for every lie he'd ever told, every time he'd ever let Lex down. He wondered if Bruce was the person that Lex called when the world went to hell, if he knew all of Clark's transgressions, all of his lies. Bruce's dark eyes were enough to make an atheist believe in Judgment Day.

"I--I over-reacted," Clark said, suspecting that he'd taken something innocent and corrupted it in his mind. He should be grateful that Bruce was willing to risk himself for Lex. He'd proved that last night, after all. "I just--"

Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder. Clark resisted the temptation to shake it off. "You have nothing to fear from me," Bruce said, his dark eyes boring into Clark's. Clark felt guilty and he didn't even know why.

"I know Lex trusts you, but--"

Suddenly, Bruce clamped a broad hand over Clark's mouth. "Be quiet," he breathed between clenched teeth. Clark felt his eyes go wide. He listened. There was the sound of the front door closing, someone with soft leather shoes crossing through the lower hall and heading for the staircase.

"Lionel," Bruce whispered, urging Clark towards the wall. There was no way Bruce should be able to hear what he was hearing. Bruce reached for a panel, and pushed against the moulding--it swung open to reveal a hidden closet. Clark stared. He'd never realized it was there.

"You can't be seen here." Bruce pulled his turtleneck over his head and grabbed a black silk robe from the nearest shelf. The cupboard seemed to have an astonishing assortment of items that a guest might need--everything from robes and slippers to towels and various lotions. Clark tried not to think about how many guests Lex might have entertained here, or that Bruce seemed to know exactly where the closet was. Bruce tossed his shirt inside and stepped out of his pants. He slipped the robe on over black briefs; the pants followed the shirt into the linen closet.

Clark blushed when he realized he was staring. Bruce was really well-built. Lex totally had a type. Clark was convinced of it.

"Get inside." Bruce gestured to the closet, ignoring the look of loathing on Clark's face. There was no way Bruce was sticking him in a damn linen closet. No way. Clark could hear the sound of steady footsteps on the carpeted stair and what sounded like something classical being hummed quietly.

"What the--" Clark felt himself shoved backwards.

Bruce spoke directly into his ear. "Whatever happens, stay here and be quiet." Before Clark could protest, the door swung shut, leaving him in darkness. He stared at the door. This was as good a time as any to practice refining his ability to look through solid objects. He watched as Lionel Luthor crested the stairs.

"Mr. Luthor," Bruce said, stepping into the hall as if he'd just come from Lex's bedroom. He made a show of closing the door softly behind him.

"Bruce," Lionel said. "This is a surprise."

"Is it?" Bruce said, and his smile was wide and unexpected. Clark narrowed his eyes. What the hell did that mean?

Lionel tapped Bruce on the shoulder with the rolled up newspaper he was carrying. "I like your initiative, but I really didn't expect you to work so fast. I was only in Gotham a week ago."

"I'm not the kind of man who waits around." Clark could see Bruce's robe was hanging open slightly, and Lionel's eyes flickered across his bare skin. God, Lex's dad was so creepy.

"It seemed like a good time to get re-acquainted," Bruce said, and Lionel nodded. A shiver of fear rippled through Clark's spine. Sure, Bruce and Lex had both been fully-clothed, but that didn't really mean anything, did it? They could've fooled around and then fallen asleep. There were all kinds of things they could've done with their clothes on. Clark knew that from experience. His vision flickered on and off as he tried to get his emotions under control. It was impossible to concentrate with images of what Bruce and Lex might've been doing to each other flitting across his brain.

"And Lex was apparently more than willing to give it a go," Lionel leered. Clark bumped into the shelves behind him. A bottle of something started to fall, but he caught it just in time. No one could've heard the small thump of plastic on wood. Clark saw Bruce's head tilt slightly, but he kept talking.

"Lex and I always had a ... certain chemistry. Similar ambitions."

"And what about the other items we spoke of?" Lionel asked casually, but Clark could hear the interest underlying the question. He didn't like the idea that Bruce and Lionel had been having secret meetings. What would Lex say? God, it was no wonder that Lex had trust issues. So much for friendship.

"He seems fine. Tired, over-worked, but hardly paranoid. Except when it comes to you." Bruce leaned closer. "But then again, it's not paranoia when someone really is out to get you."

Lionel chuckled. "And you make this assessment after one night?"

"It was an informative night," Bruce said, meeting Lionel's gaze.

"I'm sure it was, but the details don't interest me. What does interest me, as I'm sure you're aware, is my son's state of mind. And his companions." Clark swallowed hard. Was Lionel asking about him?

"We weren't exactly playing chess, but I'd say that Lex is in complete control of his faculties and everything else, which is what's making you nervous enough to ask me to spy on him." Clark felt a sad sense of triumph. Poor Lex. Clark really was his only friend after all. "As for his companions, well, there were just the two of us."

"Really?" Clark stood up straighter, his vision flashing back and forth between door and skeleton and flesh like some bizarre revolving door that gave him a different view with every turn. He had to concentrate.

"I think I'd remember if we had a threesome." There was something in Bruce's tone that was not nearly as casual as the expression on his face. Clark found it comforting, although he couldn't explain why. Bruce seemed to be the king of mixed signals.

Lionel leaned against the wall and looked Bruce up and down. "You mean Clark Kent wasn't here last night?"

Clark held his breath. Everything had been leading to this, and somehow he had always known. Lex had tried to warn him that his father was dangerous, but he'd never really understood until this very moment. And Bruce--Clark wasn't sure what his game was, but he sure as hell planned on finding out.

"Clark Kent?" Bruce sounded surprised. "Tall, good-looking kid, kind of clumsy?" Clark glared at the door. Lex really should've let him singe Bruce just a little. "Yeah, he came by to ask Lex some questions--something he was working on for school--and then he headed home."

Clark wondered why Bruce was lying. And for whom.

Lionel seemed to be weighing Bruce's answer as if it were made of gold. "I will confess, Bruce, that I suspected Lex and Clark's, uh, friendship was more than that. I wouldn't have been shocked to find him in my son's bed. I'm more surprised to find you here."

Bruce smirked. "Clark's a kid. Besides, I know Lex. His tastes are more exotic than what a local farm boy is likely to come up with."

"I always wondered if you and Lex ..."

Bruce's face was expressionless, his tone guarded. "We were roommates, Mr. Luthor. Nothing more." Bruce's voice got softer, and his eyes drifted away, as if the past was somehow hidden in the far corner of the hall. "Not that I would've objected, but Lex always had ... well, he had a lot of admirers." Bruce seemed to regain his original train of thought. "I appreciate this opportunity to renew acquaintances. I've always cared for him. More than he knows."

Lionel smiled, and Clark's vision was full of white bones and teeth. He shook his head and tried to focus again. "And you're quite sure there's nothing going on with Clark?"

"Positive. The boy wanted homework help, nothing more. And Lex didn't seem inclined to have him stick around. He wanted to get to bed." Bruce grinned, and Clark tried not to wonder if Lex had been anxious for him to go home last night. He closed his eyes against the image of Bruce curled around Lex's sleeping body. There had to be a reasonable explanation.

"How long are you staying?" Lionel asked.

"A few days. Just long enough to make myself necessary."

"Really? Lex doesn't need people." There was a hard edge to Lionel's voice.

"Yes, he does. He's lonely here. The fact that he's hanging around with high school kids at the coffee shop should tell you that." Clark frowned. Was that true? Was Lex really lonely? Clark knew he'd invested in The Talon mainly because of Clark's friendship with Lana, but still ... was he unhappy here?

"Don't over-estimate your value, Bruce. To me or to my son," Lionel said, and there was a warning in his tone. "I appreciate your willingness to keep a close eye on Lex, and I trust that you'll let me know if there are any developments regarding either his business or Clark Kent."

Bruce nodded, as Lionel continued. "Now, let's see if Lex is awake, shall we?"

He raised a hand to tap on the door, just as Bruce slid across to block it.

"He's still sleeping. I don't want to disturb him."

Suddenly, the door opened behind Bruce, and Clark could see the top of Lex's head behind Bruce's broad shoulder. Lex's arms wrapped around Bruce, and he seemed to be sleepily nuzzling Bruce's back. Clark felt his stomach tighten as if someone had fed him meteor rocks.

"Hey, Bruce," Lex murmured. "You should come back to--" Lex peered over Bruce's shoulder, then dropped his head onto Bruce's back with a sigh.

"Hello, Dad."

"Lex." Bruce shifted to the side at Lex's urging. Clark could see Lex was wearing a dark purple robe. It looked like silk, lightweight and flowing, and Lex was definitely not wearing anything under it. Clark blushed on his behalf. Lex didn't remove his arms from Bruce's waist, and Clark watched long fingers idly pull at Bruce's belt as Lex talked.

"You remember Bruce."

"We were just re-introducing ourselves. I haven't seen Bruce since you were at Excelsior."

Clark knew that was a lie. Lionel had already said he'd seen Bruce in Gotham last week. He'd known Bruce was coming here; in fact, it almost sounded like he'd sent him here, and that couldn't possibly be a good thing. Clark wanted to push open the door and insist that somebody start telling the truth.

"Bruce is in town for a few days. We have a lot to catch up on," Lex said, and he made it sound as if that involved an endless amount of lewd and dirty things that Clark really didn't want to be thinking about right now, with Lex casually draped in silk a few feet away. Clark's cock twitched at the implication.

Lionel got the hint. "Yes, well, I hate to interrupt, but I have a few business points to discuss with you, Lex. I'm sure Bruce doesn't mind excusing us."

Bruce took the cue, and pulled his robe a little tighter, unthreading Lex's fingers from the silk ties. "I'll go down and put in an order for breakfast," Bruce said, slipping out of Lex's arms.

"Bruce." Lex caught up with him at the lip of the staircase. Lionel was clearly becoming agitated at the open displays of affection, but he didn't leave the hallway. He watched them closely as they turned towards each other and spoke softly. Clark tuned in his super-hearing. There was no way he was going to miss a word of this exchange.

"How long?" Lex asked.

"Not long. The robe was a nice touch," Bruce whispered. Clark watched as Bruce's lips grazed Lex's ear. He imagined how Bruce would look lying at the bottom of the staircase, crumpled in a heap, his black silk robe spilling onto the carpet like oil. It was a nice thought.

"I didn't expect him so soon," Lex said. He laughed, deep and throaty, as if Bruce had whispered something naughty in his ear.

"He knew about last night. There's a worm in the apple." Lex merely grinned and rubbed his cheek against Bruce's, arms reaching around to caress his back. It didn't look like they were acting. Clark wished he could turn off his hearing, his vision, everything, but he couldn't look away. He thought he saw Lionel roll his eyes impatiently.

Bruce leaned closer and gave Lex an open-mouthed kiss. Clark shut his eyes. He pressed a fist uselessly against the door, careful not to splinter the wood. He felt like he was being pulled apart slowly, as if his heart were torn in two. He almost missed the soft whisper that filtered through his hearing.

"Secret's in the closet. Don't _ham_ it up."

Clark opened his eyes to see the two of them pulling apart, Lex darting a sidelong glance toward the closet where he was hiding. Now Lex knew he was here. Clark wondered again whose side Bruce was on as he watched his hand lightly caress Lex's silk robe before pulling away.

"So, what do you want, Dad, that couldn't have waited til later." Lex leaned against the wall, his eyes lingering on the staircase where Bruce had disappeared.

"Son, business never sleeps, you know that. We can't always take the time to indulge our pleasures."

Lex rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen Bruce in years. We were just having a little fun. Besides," Lex said slyly, "Wayne Enterprises could be a useful ally."

Lionel smiled proudly. "And here I thought your emotional attachment to the Wayne boy might interfere with your business sense."

"There are no emotional attachments in business, Dad. You taught me that." Lex leaned closer to his father. "And it's really the other way around. Bruce has always had a thing for me."

Well, at least Bruce and Lex seemed to have that aspect straight. Clark didn't have any idea if it was true or not.

"And you wouldn't be opposed to using that to your advantage?" Lionel asked.

"Of course not. It's just business."

"And what about Clark Kent?"

Lex looked surprised. He kept his eyes fixed on Lionel, not even glancing in Clark's direction. "What about him?"

"You're still friends."

"He saved my life, Dad. He's a good kid." Clark cringed. Being called a kid made him feel so young, but somehow it was worse when it came from Lex. "I guess you could say we're friends. I haven't had a lot of experience with that."

"Bruce mentioned Clark was here last night." Clark stiffened. He'd been paying attention, and he was pretty sure it hadn't been Bruce who'd brought it up. He was glad he didn't have to play this game. It was too difficult to figure out what was a lie and what was true, and why it mattered.

"History paper for school. He thought I could help. Why the sudden interest in my friendships?"

"I just want you to be happy, " Lionel said, laying a hand on Lex's shoulder. "That's all." He untucked a handful of papers from his newspaper, and passed them to Lex. "These are for you to look over and sign. Standard forms."

"You need them right away?"

"No hurry. You can fax them to me."

"So why the special trip out here, Dad?" Lex said, and there was challenge in his tone. Lionel glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Do I need a reason to see my son? Tell Bruce I said good-bye."

Lex stood at the top of the staircase and watched his father descend.

***

The closet door swung open, and Clark looked into familiar blue-grey eyes. Lex was shaking his head as he reached for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lex asked, but his voice was full of resignation, not anger. Clark suspected he'd put Lex in a terrible position just by being here, but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Good morning?" Clark said, trying to smile. He heard a commotion and the sound of feet on the staircase. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself back in the closet, Lex's body leaning against the door. Clark rolled his eyes and switched to x-ray.

Bruce, still in his robe, and a man dressed in a black uniform were coming up the stairs. Neither of them looked happy.

"Mr. Luthor, I protest. I will not be treated in this manner by this--" The uniformed man, who Clark recognized as the gardener, seemed to be having difficulty coming up with an adequate word to describe Bruce. Clark knew the feeling.

Lex cut him off. "What's the problem, Mr. Geddes?"

The man pointed at Bruce. "He says I am fired. I will not leave until I hear it from you, Mr. Luthor. I have provided nothing but loyal service to this household for--"

"Does that include informing my father about my visitors?" Lex said calmly. The servant sputtered indignantly, but didn't deny the accusation.

"Mr. Geddes, Mr. Wayne has my permission to act on my behalf in this household. Be sure the rest of the staff are aware of this fact on your way out. Consider this your notice of dismissal."

Bruce had just fired Lex's gardener, and Lex wasn't even concerned about it. Worse, it sounded like he was giving Bruce the run of the place. The staff were going to think they were sleeping together. Clark bit his lip and watched as Bruce slid against Lex and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. He couldn't see Bruce's expression, but he suspected it was triumphant.

Mr. Geddes, still muttering under his breath about rich brats and male whores, disappeared down the stairs. Clark pushed roughly at the door. Bruce and Lex were still leaning against it.

Bruce gave a low chuckle. "Should we let him out of the closet?"

Clark shoved the door open, and within a half-second he was holding Bruce around the throat, the man's back flat against the opposite wall.

"Clark! Put him down," Lex said, tugging at Clark's hand. Bruce stared down at him calmly, and Clark realized he was holding the other man a good six inches off the ground, and that didn't look suspicious at all. He was such an idiot.

"He's working with your father," Clark accused, trying to deflect the conversation away from the fact that he'd effortlessly lifted a guy who was at least as big as he was. He wondered if Bruce was acquainted with the amazing powers of adrenaline. He set him down, but didn't release his hold.

"He's strong, Lex," Bruce said casually. "Fast, too." Clark let him go and backed away, unconsciously stepping behind Lex. Shit. Lex was always telling him he had to be more careful, and he just couldn't seem to do it.

"Bruce." Lex's voice was ice.

Bruce rubbed lightly at his throat, and shrugged. "I'm going to take a shower. You two can work this out before Clark has to go to school."

"Dammit," Clark said, checking his watch. He was going to be late, even if he ran all the way. He grabbed his backpack from the closet, and glanced at Lex helplessly. Maybe he could skip history, but if he missed first period English he was dead.

"I have to go."

"Come back after school, Clark," Lex said. "I'll explain everything."

Clark nodded and ran down the stairs, making sure he was well away from the castle before allowing himself to use his powers.

***

Lex sat on the marble countertop in the master bath and contemplated what Bruce had just told him.

"You're sure about Geddes?"

"Absolutely." Bruce's voice drifted over the top of the shower door. Lex nodded absently. Bruce would never have ordered someone in his employ to leave if he hadn't been certain of the man's duplicity. "I talked to the staff while you were chatting with Lionel."

"That was fast."

"I have good instincts." There was the sound of movement from the shower, and Lex glanced up. "Um, shampoo, Lex?"

"What about it?"

"You do have some for us normal people, don't you?" Bruce's laughter mingled with the sound of water sluicing off his body. Lex could see the planes of his physique behind the opaque glass, a mixture of skin and shadow. It had been years since they'd spent time like this. Their sporadic phone calls and email just weren't the same as being in the same place together. Lex was realizing how much he'd missed having this kind of openness with someone.

He opened the cabinet under the sink and peered in. He ignored the shampoo that smelled like apples--that was for Clark. He opened another bottle and sniffed. It smelled like watermelon.

"Lex?"

"Everything smells like fruit." The third bottle he opened smelled like peaches. Lex wasn't sure why he had so many kinds of shampoo under his sink. It's not like there'd been that many women staying here since he'd moved to Smallville.

"I may prefer men, Lex, but I'm not a woman. Find something else." Lex uncapped a black bottle that looked promising. He had no idea where it came from, but it smelled like sandalwood. He tossed it over the top of the shower door.

"Thanks for rejecting the peach stuff," Bruce said.

"You could smell it?"

"Astronauts orbiting in space could smell that. You probably need to call the haz-mat crew to dispose of it." Lex grinned, and gingerly dropped the peachy bottle into the trash. At least it wasn't green and glowing.

"You know, Bruce, in spite of your deleterious effect on my boyfriend, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. It's been too long. I'd forgotten what it felt like."

"What?"

"To be close. To have friends."

"Me too," Lex said with a sigh. It had been much too long.

"You have Clark." Bruce's tone was accusing.

"Yeah, but it's ..."

"Complicated?" Bruce finished for him. Lex heard his low chuckle as the scent of sandalwood filled the air. Yeah, complicated didn't even begin to describe the relationships he had with these two men. "Lex, it's never as complicated as you think it is. Just enjoy it. Clark's obviously crazy about you."

"You think so?" Lex didn't doubt Clark's feelings, but it was interesting to get someone else's take on the situation.

"Please," Bruce said in his 'give me a break' tone. "He was ready to throttle me when he found me in your bed this morning."

"When he found you ..." Lex's voice trailed off. He must've slept right through it, and that in itself was some kind of miracle. He hadn't slept that soundly in years. Not since Excelsior. And Bruce.

"I'm surprised he didn't try to put me through the wall earlier. You should've seen his face when I made him wait in the closet. I thought he was going to turn me into a pile of ash."

Lex closed his eyes. Bruce had been here less than two days, and he'd already determined that Clark was strong, fast and apparently allergic to green pigs. That particular lie was only being allowed to pass unchallenged because of his friendship with Lex. Lex was pretty sure Bruce didn't know about the heat vision or the x-rays, but Clark's control wasn't the best when it came to setting things on fire. Every once in a while, Lex got a wave of heat across his skin when Clark was royally pissed. It was only a matter of time before Bruce figured out everything, and Lionel wouldn't be far behind.

"Lex?" Bruce seemed to sense his train of thought. "Lionel may have speculations, but he doesn't know anything for sure. My being here should give you and Clark some room to manoeuvre."

"I'm scared for him, Bruce." Lex heard the water turn off and saw Bruce reach for the towel hung over the door. "He reacts. He doesn't think."

The shower door opened, and Bruce emerged in a cloud of steam, towel draped loosely around his hips. He grabbed a second towel and rubbed it against his dripping hair. The air smelled like heat and spice.

"Tell him what you're afraid of. Tell him how you feel." Bruce's dark eyes caught Lex's. "Tell him, Lex. He needs to know."

Lex found himself nodding although he knew yet another conversation about Clark needing to be careful was not going to make any difference. He'd tried every way he could to stop Clark from playing the hero to anyone and everyone in Smallville. Clark was just innately good and cursed with a knack of being in the right place at the right time. He couldn't stand idly by and do nothing--even when it meant risking exposure.

Lex started when a warm hand touched his shoulder. "If you need to, you can explain things to him, you know."

Lex swallowed as the import of Bruce's words sunk in. "That's not necessary. Clark has his secrets; you have yours. I won't betray either of you."

"Lex." He felt warm hands cupping his face. "It's not betrayal. When he's ready, he's going to need some help, some guidance."

"I'll help him." Lex's voice was fierce determination.

"You're going to need someone too. It's not easy loving someone with a hero complex."

"Story of my life," Lex smirked. This conversation was becoming entirely too serious, and Lex didn't want to deal with it right now.

"I never wanted to be a hero."

"And yet, strangely, here you are," Lex said with a hint of sarcasm. "Still trying to save me from my father and myself."

"We save each other. Every damn day if we have to," Bruce said, and Lex shivered at his tone. It was barely a whisper. "We've both spent too much time in darkness. Clark lives and breathes goodness and light. Don't run from that, don't hide from it." Bruce tilted Lex's face up, forced him to meet his eyes. "It's more than I could ever give you, Lex. And don't for one moment think you don't deserve it."

"It's not that." Yes, it was and so much more. Lex could feel fear crushing the breath out of his lungs.

"You think you're going to destroy him." Bruce always understood. Somehow, inexplicably--always. "You won't, Lex."

"Don't let me," Lex whispered, aware that he'd shut his eyes. God, what was it about Bruce that made his worst fears tumble to their knees in front of him and offer themselves up?

"I won't." Then there were warm arms around him, making him believe.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on the complete series, please see the first story in any of the _Shadows & Stone_ series.
> 
> Originally posted in January 2005.


End file.
